


Unstable Ground

by hanorganaas



Series: Unstable Ground [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Take on an Episode, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suspense, Whump, feels all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is Kidnapped by Kolya in the Episode Common Ground instead of Sheppard leading to dangerous consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstable Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a previous challenge where you had to have one event change in a tv series! I chose Common Ground cause I always wanted to see what happened if Rodney was kidnapped instead of John.

Colonel John Sheppard's blood is boiling when he stares at what he sees at the screen. The way Rodney is bound and gagged and the heaving sounds of the hungry wraith being dragged into the room makes him want to jump through the screen and rip Kolya's heart out of his chest just as he was doing to him now. Instead he keeps his lips shut tight and his fist clenched.

"Well Doctor Weir do I have an answer?" Kolya says with a wry smile

Elizabeth Weir turns to John. She wants his advice....he can tell by the look in her eyes she's asking him what he would tell her had he been in Rodney's position instead, and he could have well had been. The truth was...he would have told her to stand her ground and he would grit his teeth and suffer.

But Rodney wasn't strong as him....John knew by those two seconds the gag was off and he immediately yelled for help before the guards taunted him and put the gag back on. Rodney was going to suffer greatly from this and the thought broke him.

"She has an answer," John finally growls. Before Elizabeth could even utter a word he grabs Ladon Radim by the collar and starts dragging him away. Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan follow with shocked gazes.

"JOHN!" Elizabeth roars.

"What in the name of the ancients are you doing?!" Ladon cries struggling in John's grip, "He's going to kill me!"

"And I don't give a shit about you!" John says eyes dark with rage, "GIVE ME THE FUCKING ADDRESS KOLYA!"

\----

The moment John and his team walk into the Genii bunker with a struggling bound Ladon, he drops him at Kolya's feet.

"Eager are we Colonel?" Kolya said with a mocking grin on his face.

"You have what you want..." John growls trying with all his might not to strike the other man.

Kolya turns his head to the guards who step away from a still bound and gagged Rodney.

"You don't need a key, the restraints are easy to unbuckle."

John is running...no...sprinting over to Rodney. He kneels down in front of him and puts his hands on his shoulders.Rodney is shaking violently, there are tear tracks staining his cheeks. John unconsciously finds himself reading forward wiping his tears away. The scientist's head tilts, leaning into the touch. His eyes close and a few more tears escape closed eyelids. 

"It's going to be okay," John whispers reaching for the gag. The moment the cloth is pulled down Rodney begins gasping for air. "You're s-" 

The Colonel's comforting words are cut off by Teyla's loud scream. He turns his head just in time to see his usually strong Athosian teammate burying her head into Ronon's chest right behind Kolya with his gun raised at Ladon's head.

"KOLYA!" John roars rising to his feet.

It is too late. There is a loud bang and Ladon's blood and brains splatter onto John tainting his skin and his mind.

\-------

John sits motionless, eyes still wide with shock as Elizabeth goes over the ramifications of what had happened. He hears a few bits of her screaming they unnecessarily now have the Genii controlled by Acastus Kolya along with the Replicators and the Wraith. But most of it is static as Ladon's death repeats in his head over and over like a broken record.

"I should send you back to Earth...." Elizabeth finally says interrupting him from his thoughts. "But your actions saved Rodney's life..."

He takes a deep breath, unclenching his fists, his head turning to hers. Rodney is safe.....and that was all that mattered.

\-------------

The moment he finds Rodney in his room that night he is grabbed by the collar and shoved against the wall. He is a far cry from the timid and shaken man he found bound and gagged just hours ago. He is still shaking he as he sees Rodney's knuckles white with tension moving back and forth vigorously.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Rodney roars, "Why couldn't you just let me be fed to that fucking wraith!" 

John doesn't answer. He just stares at Rodney sheepishly.

"ANSWER ME!" He screams again. 

Suddenly the Colonel's hands reach for The Scientist's face and pulls his face towards his. Their lips clash violently. Realizing what he was doing John pulls back looking at Rodney with wide eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbles, "I should go."

He takes only two steps before Rodney grabs him by the wrist and flings him onto the bed. His breath quickens Rodney crawls on top of him hand reaching to pull off his clothing.

And just for a moment, John forgets what happened and stares hungrily at the man above him.

\---- 

With one last moan Rodney rolls over next to John. The sounds of their heavy breathing fill the room. They lay like that for a few moments before John rolls on top of Rodney, placing a trail of kisses from his collar bone to his naked chest. He stops to where his heart is beating so he can feel it beneath his lips.

"What are you doing," Rodney says chuckling as he runs his hand through the Colonel's thick dark hair.

"Feeling your heart beat," John says.

Rodney places his hand under the other man's chin and lifts his head to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," He says stroking the his cheek with his thumb, "I should be grate-"

John placed a finger to the other man's lips.

"Don't," He whispers leaning forward to press forehead against forehead, "I probably would have been just as mad if the tables had turned..."

"Colonel John Sheppard don't you say that....though...I think you would have looked pretty good with that gag around your mouth. Better than me I suppose."

"Yeah...but it got you quiet for once in your life."

There's silent pause between the both of them, then Rodney let's out a snort and both men erupt into laughter. John makes a deep sigh before rolling over onto his back. Rodney curls up to him laying his head on his chest.

"Good night John," He says yawning laying his hand against his belly, "thank you."

"For what?" John whispers raising an eyebrow.

"For making me forget what happened....just for a moment."

He smiles and kisses him on the forehead.

"You too Rodney." 

John watches with careful eyes as Rodney drifts to sleep. He knows tomorrow when they all wake up they will have to face the fall out of what happened. But for now he was here safe in his arms.

John Sheppard wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
